Sheriff Fred Winslow
Sheriff Fred Winslow is the sheriff of the coastal town of Cape Trinity. Biography Sheriff Winslow is first seen directing traffic out of town during the start of the hurricane due to make landfall soon. He first speaks with risk-taking freelance photographer Peter Slater, warning him that the hurricane is "off the charts" and too dangerous to take photographs in. However, he is distracted by other cars trying to leave and Slater speeds away to take photos of the hurricane. Sheriff Winslow later sees his wife Ellen and their son Doug driving the family van out of town. They come to the stopping point that Sheriff Winslow is standing at he asks them why they were almost the last car out of town. Ellen explains it took longer for them to prepare to leave than expected. Doug excitedly asks if the storm "gets bad enough" would his father call the Rescue Heroes for more help. Winslow shows a blatant offense taken to this and tells his son he felt that being the sheriff, he ought to be able to handle the crisis. At that time, Billy Blazes calls the town to check on their situation. Winslow quickly dismisses the Rescue Heroes, answering that the situation was under control. However, Billy ignores this and leads his team to Cape Trinity to assist with the rescue efforts. Upon first meeting Sheriff Winslow, the Rescue Heroes soon learn he resents them immensely. He orders them to go ahead and save Peter Slater from his foolhardy flight into the hurricane since the Rescue Heroes informed him that Slater had already taken his airplane up into the storm. Winslow also warned them that Cape Trinity was his jurisdiction and his authority was the highest. However, Rocky attempted to correct him, citing that in the "International Safety Manual", the Rescue Heroes superseded all other authorities at any given time during a crisis situation (similar to the United State's Office of Emergency Management (OEM)). While Sheriff Winslow was doing his best to "do his job", a boat captain made an emergency call stating his fishing ship was about to break up on some rocks. Gil Gripper monitored the call. Winslow responded to the captain, telling him that his men were on the way. However, Gil Gripper told to Sheriff that the Aquatic Rescue Unit were already in sight of the fishing vessel and could handle the problem. Winslow grudgingly told the captain to wait instead for the Rescue Heroes. Winslow's "hatred" of the Rescue Heroes was brought to question by Doug to his mother Ellen during the drive from town. She explained that Doug's father was only tired of his sown idolizing the Rescue Heroes and not recognizing that his father was a capable rescuer himself and confident in his own skills to do so. During this drive, a tree was struck by lightning and fell on the road, causing Ellen to swerve the van out of control and almost off a cliff. Doug called for help over their van's radio and both Sheriff Winslow and Rescue Heroes Billy Blazes and Jake Justice responded. They were able to rescue Ellen before the van with Doug still inside, fell off the cliff. Winslow was going down to retrieve his son before Billy stopped him and insisted it was a 2-man job. Winslow grudgingly accepted Billy's help and they both scaled the cliff's face by rope. When they saw the van go completely underwater, both men dove in. Sheriff Winslow was unable to free his son from the van until Billy used a special cutting device to gain access. Once they freed Doug, they were all able to swim back safely to the surface. They received cheers from local witnesses and a woman snapped a photo of Sheriff Winslow carrying his son to safety. Afterwards, Winslow gained a newfound respect for the Rescue Heroes, although not admitting he did, other than expressing a simple thank you and that he indeed needed their help in saving his son. At the end of the episode, Jake Justice shares with the rest of the team a copy of the Cape Trinity newspaper, showing Sheriff Winslow on the front page recognized as a town hero, with the same photo shot of his rescue of his son on the center spread of the page. Appearances *Eye of the Storm Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males